A Devil Named Derek
by Mimiminaj
Summary: Derek Hale is the resident bad boy of Beacon Hills. At 22, two years after his family burned alive, his sister still forces him to attend church every other month. When Stiles returns from his mission trip, Derek practically salivates at the chance to ruin the boy. He wants to take his virginity, and he want's to take it now. (Dark! Derek. Pastor's Son! Stiles. Sexual Content)


_A/N - Very dark! Derek in this story. Doesn't have the happiest of endings so be prepared. Trigger warnings for religion bashing and mildly dubious consent. Otherwise it's a pretty good story (read: I'm going to hell)._

* * *

Derek had to suppress a grin. He could almost feel the waves of sympathy, fear, and apprehension as he followed Laura into the church. He could see people whispering and pointing at him. It wasn't hard imagining what they'd be saying.

"_I hope the lord watches over that young man. He is on quite the dangerous path."_

"_I hope his sins are forgiven."_

"_I wonder what he'll do next."_

"_I heard he got his second DUI last November. I'll pray for him today."_

He couldn't hold it back; a grin overtook his face. These people were such idiots_._ Didn't they know God didn't exist? Didn't they know that their little moral codes were the most fucked up things anyone's ever heard of?

God wouldn't fucking burn his family on his 20th birthday. No. He refused to believe it.

So he smirked. These people pitied him, prayed for him, and wished that he'd find a _better fucking path._

There was no better path. He didn't need to be saved. All of these other worshippers needed to be saved.

Though his sister didn't quite agree with him. After the fire two years ago, Laura seemed to have used her faith as an anchor. Whereas Derek turned to alcohol, sleeping with whichever guy or girl he wanted, and picking fights on the streets, Laura had turned to something that made her a better person.

Because it was his sister, Derek got it. He really did. He didn't fight her faith. He wouldn't tell her that God was some bullshit idea created by people who refused to believe that when they died, they'd simply disappear. Because it was Laura. And he'd let her have this just as Laura pretty much let him have his alcohol, his sex, and his violent tendencies.

Except on Sundays. She still tried, two years later, to bring Derek into her world. Derek would go because she asked.

A part of him actually enjoyed it. The congregation never let him down. Somebody was always looking at him. Whispers were always following him.

Derek would never admit it, but he fucking loved the attention. So what if he liked his bad rep? So what if he liked being feared?

Because really, most of these people just plain feared him. A poisonous snake slithering in the children's playground.

The thought always brought a shit eating grin to his face.

"Wipe that look off your face. Seriously Derek, can you just try to look less like a bad boy stereotype right now. It's tiring and a little bit depressing."

"You keep bringing me here," Derek shrugged, eyes still scanning the church.

"I don't even understand how you can make jeans and a dark button up shirt look so…uh, _evil_."

"It's the leather jacket. And I'm taking that as a compliment."

"Whatever. Get your hymn book out; you know we always start with that."

Derek grumbled but obliged. He'd give his sister this. He always did.

He prepared himself for an hours worth of staring off into space thinking about Susan from last night (and shit was that strip club fucking over-the-top) when his thoughts were brought back to the altar.

"And I'm excited to announce that my son, Stiles, is officially back from his mission trip."

The whole congregation cheered. Derek looked around and saw a lanky boy sitting off to the side of the stage, smiling a shy smile. The boy stood up awkwardly and waved. He had the total air of innocence and screamed pastor's son.

Holy shit. The cute moles. The hair that so needed to be pulled. That mouth that so needed to be filled.

Derek wanted him. He wanted him bad.

"Who the fuck is that?" He whispered to Laura.

"Do not fucking swear in church!" She scolded back. Derek couldn't help but grin. Laura was a badass, so of course she broke her own rules.

"Sorry, whatever, what does Stilinksi mean by mission trip?"

"He moved to Tennessee when he was 14, three years ago, and has been on it ever since. He'd come back and visit every couple months. They were just never Sundays you came. _Since you hardly ever come_," she added as a bite.

"What was he doing?"

"Him and his grandparents were going around and overseeing the building of new churches. He really is a nice kid. I've talked to him a few times and he's so funny. I think he – No. _Hell no_. No, no, no, no. Damnit Derek! NO."

Derek must have had a grin on his face. He tried to wipe it off but he couldn't. He was picturing what this guys face would look like when Derek was shoving his fingers in him, getting him ready for the main event.

"DEREK!" Laura whisper screamed.

"What? I'm not doing anything? This is church, would you please be quiet."

"You are not allowed to talk to that boy. And certainly not allowed to touch him. You realize he's seventeen! That's illegal. And so wrong! Just..don't!"

Derek held back a grin. He didn't answer and Laura seemed to let it drop. Seventeen? Please. Derek had lost his virginity when he was fourteen; seventeen was definitely an adult in his book.

For the next hour, Derek couldn't take his eyes off Stiles. The boy sat quietly in his corner, not needing to open the hymnbook for songs and never once letting his attention falter.

Derek could tell this boy was untouched. A virgin. He knew something in him was evil if he was excited to ruin the innocent boy.

Because ruin is exactly what he planned on doing.

He knew he was totally the demon the pastor was preaching about. Temptations that could be overcome. Luckily for him, people never told him no.

And if Stiles did? Derek loved a good challenge.

When it was time for communion, Derek was delighted to see Stiles take the wine goblet and stand over to the side. The side of the church Derek's pew fell in. This was going to be too easy.

He made it up to the pastor; cupping his hands and watching him place the bread on his palm. The same emotion crossed the pastor's face as he whispered _the body of Christ, given to you _as it did every other time Derek showed up to church_. _It was always wariness, like that at any moment Derek is going to corrupt his congregation and turn them into sexually erotic porn stars.

Derek couldn't help but feel how appropriate that look was now, though. It certainty was called for, as Derek was currently planning just which way and how many times he'd be fucking his son.

He just gave the pastor his best _I'm misunderstood _look before moving on. The older man didn't change his expression. He probably thought Derek was up to something, like maybe a crazy party with alcohol later that night.

If only it was _that_ innocent.

Derek drew himself up to his full height and put on his best _I am a sex god _persona. He put that cocky smirk onto his face that everybody _loved_, and slowly made his way to Stiles. He was just saying goodbye to the person before him before turning and facing Derek.

His smile immediately faltered. The beast inside of Derek purred.

Derek walked up till he was right in front of Stiles. He watched as normally pale cheeks darkened to a beautiful red color.

"The b-blood of chr-christ - " Stiles stammered, suddenly looking down at his goblet.

"Yeah I got it," Derek purred, dipping his bread into the wine and sinking far enough that his fingers got wet too. Stiles watched with wide eyes as the bread was lifted to Derek's mouth, and watched as two fingers slipped inside. Derek sucked the wine off before popping them out.

The cocky grin was back.

"Careful, kid. You shouldn't stare." Derek walked away after that, immensely satisfied for getting him so easily flustered.

He sat back down and Laura quickly joined him.

"Seriously! Seriously?! He was still stuttering and blushing when I got there. What the hell did you say to him?"

"Not much. I just gave him my _I'm going to fuck you until you can only think of my name _look and he just turned into a mess."

For once in her life, Laura looked genuinely speechless. Derek mentally high-fived himself.

"You. Will. Not. Have. Sex. With. The. Pastor's. Son."

"Okay."

Laura scowled. "I'm serious. You could destroy their family! Hell, maybe even this congregation!"

Derek sent a glare at his sister before standing up.

"I'm walking home. Probably be hanging around town first though."

He heard a small protest but ignored it.

* * *

Derek didn't actually go home. He waited across the street until the service ended and people started filtering out. He watched for his sister, finally spotting her getting into the Camaro and driving off.

He felt his phone buzz.

**Make sure your safe wherever you are. Better be home by seven, don't forget I'm making dinner! AND DO NOT BUY ANYMORE WEED FROM ERIC, OKAY? You shouldn't be friends with him. Love you – L**

For a split second, Derek thought better of what he was about to do. Laura hadn't even mentioned Stiles, which makes Derek think that his sister had enough faith in him not to do something so completely bad.

It was almost enough to make him turn around.

Almost.

Derek walked into the church quietly. Most people had filtered out now that the service was over. The people that remained all looked at Derek with (if possible) even more shock then usual.

He didn't know how, but he only made it a hallway in before the pastor appeared in front of him. Derek vaguely wondered if the guy had somehow been tipped off to his arrival.

He could see it now: _Demon in halls! Somebody call the exorcist! _

"Derek?" The pastor spoke calmly. Derek was intrigued that the older man didn't even try to keep the surprise out of his voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here after service hours?"

He was looking almost…hopeful. _Poor man. There is no saving me._

"Laura wants me to start volunteering. I owe it to her. So…here I am. Got any pamphlets or flyers?"

The pastor definitely didn't try to hide his astonishment. "Wow. I just…wow. You two really have a bond, don't you?"

Derek could practically hear his thoughts: _Good, a family bond. He loves someone. I could work with that. Could I bring him to his senses?_

Derek grunted and gave a small nod.

"Well, the only thing we'd need volunteers for would be helping with the confirmation class. You know, the little 12 through 14 year olds?"

"I know what confirmation is, I spent three years in it with you Pastor."

The pastor's face seemed to lighten at the memory. He was probably thinking about how Derek used to be, before his family was literally burned away from him.

"Yes. I think that's exactly where we could use you. You'll have to look over small groups of children when we divide up for activities. Of course, you can't start off by chaperoning by yourself!"

Derek smirked at his back-track. Clearly he was not trusted. Which was the best and truest thing the older man had said the whole day.

"You'd have to shadow a different chaperone... like my son, Stiles! Come here Stiles!"

Derek's heart leapt. He turned and saw that Stiles had just excited out of a room behind him, and was now being called over by his dad. Stiles gave Derek one quick glance before his eyes found the ground, walking over to stand next to the Pastor.

"Yeah Dad?" He murmured.

"Stiles, this is Derek Hale. Derek, this is my son, Stiles."

Stiles extended his hand and smiled, but only looked as far up as Derek's chin. Derek took the hand and shook it.

His skin was soft and so damn smooth. Derek immediately wanted that hand around his dick.

"You look like you've heard of me," Derek replied, trying to give a reason why the boy would already be acting nervous around him. Maybe his earlier stunt was a mistake? Whatever, this worked; he needed to give the Pastor a show anyway. "I'm trying to turn over a new leaf, Stiles, so please let me start fresh."

He put on his most sincere face. He looked over to the Pastor, who was looking equal parts floored and delighted. Stiles slowly (finally) looked at Derek's face and gave a soft smile.

Man. Was he the best actor in the whole fucking world or was he the best actor in the whole fucking world? He had this grown man and this seventeen-year-old boy believing every word he was saying.

_God_ he was enjoying himself.

The sheriff beamed. "So, son, Derek's going to come around every Wednesday and join your confirmation group. You'll have to tell him how to deal with the kids."

Stiles looked at his father and nodded.

"Can you take the boxes on the bottom of the stairs up to the projection loft. And Derek can help you so it's only one load."

Pastor turned back to Derek and extended his hand. "I'm really glad to see you trying to…help out. I'm glad Laura is making you do this. I know you may feel forced at first, Derek, but know that you'll actually be helping out."

Derek shook it and smiled.

"She said two years was enough. I need to get back on track."

He gave one last honest to God smile before walking away. Derek couldn't help but see a happy skip in his step.

He turned back to Stiles and smiled the same innocent smile.

"I hear you need help with some boxes."

Stiles eyed him for a split second before nodding, jerking his head in a _follow me_ manner.

"I've heard some pretty bad things about you," Stiles mumbled, apparently unable to take the silence. They turned into another corridor.

Derek smirked.

"Like what?"

"Like you're an alcoholic and you have…_sex_ with everybody you can."

Derek's dick twitched when Stiles fumbled over the word 'sex.' He made the word sound so nasty…so _sinful_.

"Well that's ridiculous. I love getting shit faced but that doesn't mean I'm an alcoholic. And I only sleep with the people that I think are smoking hot. I turn down ten times the amount of people I actually sleep with."

Derek watched the back of Stiles' neck turn red. He smirked. The boy didn't say anything more, just kept walking until they were nearing a set of stairs and a pile of boxes.

"You said the word sex like it's something disgusting."

Stiles didn't look at him as he picked up a box. Derek picked up the other three, letting his muscles bulge against his shirt. Stiles clearly noticed and quickly looked away.

"It is when you sleep around, Derek. It's for when you're _married_. I'll tell my father if you keep talking like this. That doesn't sound like a new leaf to me. "

Derek thought of his comeback in his head while they climbed the stairs. This would be an ideal place for the deed to happen. He needed to start making his moves.

The projection loft was a fairly large room above the last row of pews. It was used for the projector when the pastor showed God video's or powerpoints of mission trips or other shit like that.

Derek couldn't wait to give Stiles carpet burn.

"So I take it you've never had sex?"

"Of course I haven't, Derek. Am I married? We shouldn't be having this conversation. Again, I thought you're trying to change."

"I don't think the _marriage_ thing really matters. Doesn't the lord say you can't sleep with a man no matter what?"

Stiles spun around, looking at Derek with wide eyes.

"You…didn't just say that. You don't know anything about me." Stiles tensed. He seemed to have realized his mistake as soon as he said it. If Derek had any doubt about Stiles' sexuality before, they were thrown out the window now.

"I did just say that," Derek whispered, throwing his leather jacket on the ground and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "And yes, I know. I plan on changing that."

"You need to stop. Whatever you think is going to happen, it's not. I'm the Pastor's son. I don't know you at all. _Please stop unbuttoning your shirt!"_

"My sister said that you helped oversee the construction of new churches. I'm sure there must have been tons of sweaty, shirtless men? Did any of them have a six pack?"

Fifth button.

"Yes. And don't think you're the first guy to come on to me."

Stiles was getting red-er and red-er by the moment, and Derek was pretty sure that if he wasn't leaning against the doorway and blocking the stairs Stiles would already be out of here.

Derek ignored Stiles comment. "True, but none of them were me. Did you ever want to touch their six pack's? Maybe lick them?"

He tugged his shirt out of his pants and finally let it fall off his arms. He watched as Stiles eyes widened, gasped, and quickly looked away.

"This is totally rape, Derek. You seriously can't do this. God will send you to Hell. My _dad_ will send you to hell."

"Stiles, if there really is a God, trust me, I'll already be going to hell. I just want to have some fun first. Like the fucking you kind of fun."

Stiles gulped. Derek loved how he was rotted to the spot.

"And that's why it's not rape. Because I can tell you want this too. I know the whole story. The Preacher's son who's never allowed to do anything. Let alone be gay. Probably hated himself for a while. Probably did a hell of a lot of research. You know how good it's going to feel when I stuff my cock into you. Look at you; you're practically shaking with excitement. If you really wanted to leave, Stiles, you could have walked out. You can now. Go."

Derek watched Stiles twitch forward. His face looked like he was in pain, like his indecision actually hurt him.

"The lord said temptation can be defeated. He…" Stiles tapered off when Derek continued unclothing himself.

He made quick work of his belt, his button, and his zipper. He slowly took off his pants, his shoes and socks, and his underwear. He felt his dick spring up and stand at attention. Stiles eyes flickered downward.

The kid's moan was the loudest thing in the room.

"You don't do that 'the lord say's' bullshit," Derek purred as he walked forward. "You're just a normal kid. You don't have to be something that you're not. Let yourself enjoy something. Something like me."

He was just a foot away from Stiles now. They both watched as Derek lifted his hand and brushed his thumb against Stiles' cheek. He grinned as the boy pushed his body farther against the wall.

Derek finally closed the space between them, using his muscles to completely lock Stiles against the wall.

"Derek…_please_."

He looked into Stiles' eyes and grinned. They looked confused, lost, anxious, and completely tainted with lust.

He tipped Stiles' chin upwards and placed his lips (_finally_) on his neck. It started as small kisses. He quickly turned them into nibbling, bitting, sucking, and licking.

"Please…._stop_."

He growled as he felt hands pushing against his shoulders. He slowly left Stiles neck and took a step backwards.

He glared at Stiles as the other boy looked away. He…rejected him. He pushed him away.

"Fucking religious freak. Keep hating yourself than. Whatever." Derek turned and marched back to his clothes. He quickly grabbed his pants and was beginning to pull them on when he felt a hand on his chest.

He stopped. He looked down to a see a shaky pale hand spread across his right pectoral muscle. It urged him to turn around. When he did, he saw what could only be described as a totally _undone_ Stiles.

He wanted to bite back with a retort, but the humanity left in him quelled any sarcastic remark. Especially when Stiles closed the distance, wrapping his other arm around Derek's neck, and hugged him.

Fucking _hugged_ him.

"Scripture says I'm going to hell. I've wanted to tell my dad so many times…but what would he do? Disown me? Ignore me? He'd be ashamed."

Derek, for the first time in a long time, had no idea what the fuck he'd just got himself into. He rolled his eyes as he slowly untangled Stiles from himself. This was probably the hardest he'd ever had to work to get his dick wet.

"Listen, Stiles. I didn't come here for this. I'm sorry, but I'm not that guy."

Stiles nodded and grabbed Derek's hands. His eyes widened as the pastor's sun guided them to his jeans. He worked Derek's fingers over the button, and than down the zipper.

"It's really hard...pretending your something your not. I meant what I said. You'd be surprised how many pedophiles are in the church construction business. But they've never looked like you. And they've never had your...confidence."

Derek held his breath as he watched Stiles guide his hand into his pants. He let go and let Derek slip his hand around Stiles' already aching member. A few tugs had his eyelashes flutter closed.

"No one's ever touched down there before..." Seriously, the kid sounded _broken_.

"Shirt. Off."

Stiles bit his lip and nodded. He quickly shed his shirt, hips still stuttering forward slightly. Derek's hand was unrelenting.

"Just…don't like, ruin me…okay? Just make it…good."

Maybe it was the vulnerability. Maybe it was what Stiles was saying. Maybe it was because this was so damn _forbidden_. Derek didn't know what it was exactly, but he did know one thing. He'd never been more turned on in his life.

"Stiles," he breathed. His other hand running against Stiles' torso, grabbing a nipple and pulling it.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to _ruin_ you. Probably break you."

"O-oh. Okay than. Yeah. That's fine…"

Derek let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Shit." He tugged Stiles jeans and boxers off his body and laid him down. He pulled Stiles' legs apart and fit his waist between them. Stiles groaned as he looked up at him.

Derek's groan was probably a lot filthier. Stiles hole looked beautiful. He could tell it was untouched, even by Stiles himself. He reached for his jeans and pulled out some lube. He coated his fingers before brushing them between Stiles' cheeks.

The more he played with the outside of Stiles' hole, the louder the younger boy's squeaks and moans became.

Derek couldn't help himself. It was all so hot.

He slipped his first finger inside.

"What do you think the Lord would say now, Stiles? If he could see you, spread out under me, moaning like a fucking whore as my finger slides into you. Whoops, I mean _fingers_."

He shoved another one in, completely thrilled as Stiles clenched around him and arched up his body.

"Please," the boy moaned. "Don't say stuff like that."

"Like how your first time is going to be with me, Derek Hale, in the projection loft in a fucking church while your father is downstairs." Derek was moving his fingers in and out at a rapid pace. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Stiles' face, all scrunched up and moaning.

"_Derek_."

"Are you ready for another finger?"

"Nughm."

Derek took that as a yes. Stiles mouth fell open as Derek's third finger slipped inside. He could tell this one was more painful for the boy. He was doing everything he could to open Stiles up. His fingers were dancing and pushing at Stiles at a pace he didn't even know he was capable of.

"You're so fucking tight Stiles. I can't imagine how it's going to feel around my cock. To be inside of you. No, to be the first thing inside of you. It won't be god's love filling you up today, it's going to be _me_."

"Okay," Stiles murmured, repeating the word like it's the only thing he could say. "Okay."

Derek's fingers slipped out of Stiles. He squirted some more lube on his hands and spread it around his cock.

Stiles lifted his head up to watch him do it. He groaned and looked up at Derek's face. He had been watching him.

Derek paused his hand and leaned down, slowly kissing Stiles before moving to his ear. He breathed on it as he rubbed the head of his dick on Stiles entrance.

"Feel that?" He murmured.

"Y-yes."

He continued rubbing his head around Stiles' rim. His mouth was still hot and wet against Stiles' ear.

"Does that feel like God's love to you?"

"N-no."

"What's it feel like, then?"

Derek pushed gently, letting his head sink in just a centimeter before pulling back out. The teasing was absolutely destroying Stiles.

Stiles mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?"

He licked the lobe of Stiles ear, pushing his head in again before pulling out.

"T-the devil."

Derek smirked.

"Hmm. I think I like that. A devil named Derek. I'm going to take you now."

"_Derek_."

"I'm going to taint you. Paint your insides with _sin_. Make you praise and worship me, and only me."

"God, Derek, yes. Just do it!"

Derek stilled, laughing gently into Stiles' ear.

"Was that the first time you used the Lords name in vein? I really am corrupting you then, aren't I?"

Before Stiles could answer, Derek shoved his dick hard, head and a part of his shaft breaching Stiles' entrance.

Derek positioned his arms around either side of Stiles before rolling his hips again.

He looked down, unbelievably turned on when he saw his dick disappear inside of the boy only to reappear seconds later. The sick, sinful sound of flesh slapping on flesh was driving him crazy.

The idea of being inside of Stiles, taking and taking and _tainting_, was consuming.

"More. Please Derek, more. I-I want this. I want this!"

Derek snickered. He pushed his hips harder and farther in, both boys moaning when Stiles' ass brushed against Derek's balls.

"You want this now Stiles," Derek gritted out, not pausing his rhythm. His thrusts were quick, deep, and hard. "But when I'm done with you, when I get up and leave you, when you're just lying here with my cum dripping out of you…God you're going to regret this."

Derek's mouth moved down to Stiles neck, pushing his chin with his nose so he can return to sucking on the boy's pulse point. It was threw the roof.

"Don't care. So…good. So…ugh."

He felt Stiles' move his hand down to his dick. He could feel the frantic pulling against his abs. He bit down on Stiles Adam's apple.

Stiles cried out as he came. Derek felt hot spurts of cum splatter on his chest while Stiles clenched down on his cock. Derek growled as it became too much. His head dropped onto Stiles shoulder as he pushed his hips up one final time, shoving his cock as far into Stiles as he could get before finally letting go and cumming inside the boy.

Stiles squeaked.

"Yes. You can feel it can't you? My cum filling you up. My dick pulsing inside of you." He rocked forward slightly, eyes rolling back as the final few spurts of cum left his body and swam in Stiles'.

He ached. He hadn't realized how hard he had been fucking him. He really had to work to keep his arms from giving out. He was still hovering over Stiles, and he definitely didn't want to crush the boy by falling on top of him.

He kept his head on Stiles' shoulder. They both gasped for air.

"Is this the part where I start regretting everything?"

His voice nudged Derek out of his stupor. He slowly pulled out and rolled till he was also on his back.

"You tell me, choir boy."

He grinned when Stiles gave a shaky laugh. Looking over at the boy, he was surprised to see how calm and collected he looked.

"I'm not feeling it yet. I feel…good. That was amazing. I only feel regret when I think about how I want to ask you how many times you've done that to get so good. I don't think I'll like the answer though…."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows and looked away.

"No. I don't think you would either."

A few moments passed. Derek wondered why he wasn't getting up. He really should. If they got caught up here…

"It feels weird….down there.." Derek looked over. Stiles voice sounded so…quiet. It still sounded so god damn innocent.

"It feels like my body is pushing stuff out. And it feels wet. Is that normal? Is that your…what you were talking about before?"

Derek sighed. He nodded as he sat up and looked around. He spotted a Kleenex box on the far side of the room. Brining it over, he resigned himself to settling between Stiles' legs again and cleaning him up.

Something inside of Derek stirred when Stiles' just opened his legs wide and allowed Derek back in. He briefly wondered if Stiles thought he was going for round two.

"Oh," Stiles murmured, eyes fluttering shut.

When Derek was finished, he began wiping his chest and then Stiles. He was still in between Stiles' legs, and while Derek was hovered over the boy, he could feel Stiles' start to get hard again.

"Well, I guess you _really_ didn't regret it, huh?"

"S'not my fault."

"I think I should go now," Derek said gently, standing up and walking back to his clothes. He didn't miss the way Stiles' face fell, or the way some of the light left his (admittedly beautiful) eyes.

"Okay."

He tensed but continued to dress. He hated Stiles voice. It shouldn't sound like that.

He heard the sound of a body getting up. And then the sound of him starting to dress too.

When Derek buttoned the final button of his shirt, he turned around. Stiles was putting his shoes on. He looked very pale and was shaking slightly. His eyes were darting around the room, though it didn't look like he was actually seeing anything.

"You don't look so good."

"Why do you care? You said you wanted to 'ruin me'? Which, seriously, do you not know how awful that sounds?"

Derek grimaced. Stiles continued.

"Why are you not jumping for joy? Congratulations, Derek. One more virginity you can say you proudly took."

He made to brush past him but he held out an arm and stopped the boy.

"Get out of my way. I think it's safe to assume I _won't_ be seeing you on Wednesday? The whole wanting to change was just a ploy, right? _Get out of my way."_

Derek held on tighter.

"Can you just…wait a second? Damnit Stiles, hold on!"

Stiles took a step backwards, distancing himself from Derek. At least he was staying.

"What? What are you going to do? Say you're sorry? Say it was a mistake? Pity me?"

"Pity you?" Derek asked, because he was seriously having a hard time thinking right now.

"Yes," Stiles practically whispered. "You may have taken somebody's virginity before, but I'm assuming you've never taken anybody's faith. Seeing as you don't even realize it," he spat out.

"Stiles, I.."

"Seriously, Derek, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAY? I don't understand you at all. I thought this is what you wanted? You wanted to break down my resolve, play on my insecurities till I let you _fuck_ me, break me, even, and then you wanted to leave me on the floor. Well, you accomplished all but one of those. Lucky for you, I'm fine with being the one who walks away."

Derek didn't stop him. Stiles had said fuck. Coming from him, it sounded like the foulest word on the planet.

After about five minutes of just standing there, Derek slowly turned and walked down the stairs. He made it out of the church without being interrupted.

What the hell was he thinking? Did he not realize what he was doing? He wanted to _take_, but only because he could? Could he really not think of anyone else besides himself?

He hated that. He felt…disgusting. Evil.

A devil, Stiles had called him.

A devil named Derek.

Why the hell had he been proud of the fucking title? He had touched an angel, and then proceeded to tear off its wings.

Derek growled. He literally growled.

He doesn't do this. He _doesn't_ fucking care about other people. He did and always will only think of himself, because that was all that mattered.

He started making his way back home. He got laid today, what more could he want?

Nothing, he told himself, _nothing_.

If he was going to be a devil he might as well act like it.

* * *

_A/N - Thanks for reading! Reviews are love and I really want to know how I did on this one : )._


End file.
